Harry Potter and the War of the Titans
by PinkBunnysWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: Percy's softmore year is already bad but something they have never seen they call in help, Harry Potter help But all is not as it seems when an 8th horacrux is discovered and oh ya Draco Malfoy is there Noslash I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my second story so i am welcome to any sort of advice. By the way it is mostly cannon but i had to put Harrys 6th and 7th book together, and I am makeing him more powerful but not in a fake way (hopefully) He has 2 pets Emery the black and white phoenix and Lion the golden snake with a fiery temper**

-

-

-

I was standing it the pavilion getting ready to eat dinner when my best friend (and secret crush) Annabeth Chase came running over.

"Hey Percy I heard there is going to be a huge announcement tonight at dinner, do you know anything about it?"

I thought about this, because I had to do a lot of private training with Chiron people automatically assume that I know everything that is going on in camp. I didn't want to tell her this but I didn't have a choice.

" Nope sorry wise girl I don't know anything about it…"

She looked disappointed but cheered up when she realized that dinner was next, for such a fit girl she has one mean appetite. As we sat down at our respective tables before the food was even given Chiron stood up.

" As you know a war is approaching and so I needed to call in a favor from an old friend and he will be sending over two people to help with our quests and protect the camp." Normally we would all be very happy for a visitor but something about his voice made me thing twice.

Most people hadn't even had a chance to think when we heard a gust of wing and plop a boy probably our age maybe a bit older dropped from the sky! He has really messy hair but was tall I would say about 5 6". He slapped himself and said "Blimey why can't I ever get the landing." When suddenly a similar gust cam and dropped what looked like his stuff and another boy. He has blond hair and grayish eyes. He however landed on his feet, as his eyes scanned the area they landed on the black haired boy.

"Potter what are we doing here?" His tone was heavy with hate and confution.

The boy named 'potter' glared at him and said "How the heck should I know Malfoy? This is probably one of the left over death eaters tricks anyway."

The blond haired boy was clearly going to say something when his eyes landed on us. Then he sighed, and dropped to the floor.

Then he looked right at me and said " He kid where are we?" and for once In my life I was at a loss for words.


	2. Let the Games Begin

_Last chapter:_

_Then he looked right at me and said "Hey kid, where are we?" and for once in my life I was at a loss for words._

**No I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. The only thing I own would be this humble computer. Edited by MasterofMadness/MarsMonster/A L I T T LE S P A C E D O U T/ Livin' the Martian Life .Ya she has a lot of pen names but read her stories they are great! THANKS AND A SPEACIAL THANKS TO ANYONE WHO REVIWED! **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_The entire world's a stage and most of us are desperately unrehearsed._

_-Sean O'Casey_

Once I had recovered enough to speak I said, "Camp Half Blood." They must be half-bloods to have gotten into the camp, right? Chiron gave me a look and then shook his head and said, "I am an old friend of Dumbledore; he did say he would send two of his best students to help us. We are currently at war with a group of… immortals that have been trying to take over and destroy the world as we know it. Sorry we didn't tell you that we would be... sending you here." The one with black hair snorted. But I would have too if I were in that situation.

Finally the one with white blond hair looked at him and said, "Will you be willing to be subjected to veritaserum?" His voice was cool and aristocratic.

"Fine, but only if I may ask you to do the same young sirs." They thought about this and agreed, but I was confused. What the heck is veritaserum? The one with white blond hair pulled out a little 

bottle of clear liquid; he smelt it apparently satisfied with it. He looked at Chiron one more time, seemingly like he was making sure he wasn't going to run.

"It is in perfect working condition, does anyone have any questions before we continue?" The one with black hair said.

"Hello, Annabeth Chase from Athena's cabin. What exactly is 'veritaserum'?" Her grey eyes lighting with the hope of learning something new. I loved that look on her.

The boy just looked startled "You don't know what veritaserum is? I guess not, it is a powerful truth serum that if I were to ask you a question you would be incapable of lying." The blond haired boy in the back who was clearly getting very bored started falling asleep on a couch that wasn't there a second ago. The black haired boy looked very irritated and waved his hand across the couch and in a matter of seconds the blond haired one was hanged upside down by his ankle.

"POTTER WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING! LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Apparently the black haired on was named Potter.

"Well _Draco_." He said with a smirk before continuing his sentence "I couldn't have my partner falling asleep on the job now can I?" He said mockingly to the boy named Draco.

"Any further questions?" He said. When no one raised their hands he grabbed the bottle and forced 3 drops down his throat.

"What is your name?"

"Chiron, son of the titan king Kronos."

"Are you trying to kill either of us? Or any of the students?"

"No I am not trying to kill any of the students currently attending my school."

Apparently this was enough to get the two strangers to believe him and looked at each other, the black haired one Harry I reminded myself nodded.

"Okay if you would like to use it on us now…"

Chiron took this into stride and said, "No, I would rather you wouldn't." I was very confused. Why didn't Chiron want to know about these two mystery boys, but I couldn't dwell on it very long because I was so tired I just wanted to crash on the ground and sleep for the next eternity. As I walked down stairs all I could think about where the two boys and where they came from. The truth serum was very affective and worked quickly like Chiron couldn't even fight it. But then I heard it, an argument.

"Potter, I realize you like to get yourself into stupid situations being the rash Gryffindor that you are but why am I here?" Draco (the boy's name) said.

"Well first of all Malfoy I didn't do it on purpose and it was just on a letter from Dumbledore, you are here because you are better at subtler sciences." He said like he wished it were anything but true.

"Well Potter let's get back soon we all know how much you must be missing the dear little Mudblood."

"Malfoy NEVER SAY THAT WORD IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN OR BETTER YET DON'T SAY IT AT ALL!" Harry panted a little but I could feel his power from here. I wasn't paying attention and stepped on a twig that was so conveniently placed.

"Malfoy shhhh… I think there is someone there." Said Harry quietly and slightly confused at how or why anyone would listen to them.

"Way to point out the obvious scar-head."  
I had a lot to think about at the moment and for some reason I didn't want to tell Annabeth who would probably have a much better explanation. But In any case this was going to be a very… interesting summer.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

_The next morning_

"Ok campers, this summer since we have such… interesting guests they will be inviting some of their friends for a _friendly _game of capture the flag." Chiron glared at us and I got the silent meaning instantly, _or else._

The blond-Draco sighed and said "You're inviting you Gryffindor friends aren't you?" He didn't sound very happy about this, I mean I don't really care but who the heck are Gryffindor?

The boy named Harry said "Yes, so I guess it is only fair that you bring your _friends _to." Harry pulled out a thin stick and muttered some words. All of a sudden flames appeared there then Draco threw in something that looked like green ash in. Then the fire turned green! In the fire was the face of a woman.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE HAVE BEEN! AND GINNY SHE HAS BEEN A WRECK SINCE YOU LEFT; SHE THINKS THAT YOU LEFT BECAUSE OF HER!" The woman paused to take a breath.

"Err… Herm, I need your help." The woman looked like she wanted to start ranting again but Harry cut her off. "Don't worry it is just a game and I need a team. And don't worry it is on the ground. Round up the Weasly family, DA, and of course Malfoy's friends because he is here to ok? Be over in 5 minutes." She looked like she wanted to say something but Harry ended the conversation.

And the group waited 5 minutes and 19 people appeared in a sharp crack. A woman with red hair and a tear tracked face ran up to Harry and slapped him, hard.

"Ow! What was that for Gin?" He said rubbing he face in confusion.

"That is for leaving me without a word!" She did sound very angry so Draco hurried things along by hugging a woman with dark hair, her name is Daphne Greengrass.

"Hey sweetie!" He said.

"You're dating?" Harry said, sounding confused.

"Alright… lets move it along! We have a game to win." George said.

So one they were ready Chiron came to the middle of the forest.

"Alright! Let the games being!"


End file.
